Until I Die
by slave4kai
Summary: Dedicated to Shinigamitenshi Your a great writer and friend!


**This little bundleness of fluff is dedicated to the fantasic writer that is none other than**

Shinigamitenshi **your great to sum it in one word my friend! **

**(and I don't own this song, Until the day I Die by Story of the year)**

* * *

**Until I Die**

**Until the day I die****  
****I'll spill my heart for you, for you****  
****Until the day I die****  
****I'll spill my heart for you**

Head thrown back as hands got lost in brilliant white hair, tangling his fingers within his lovers locks. His lips moving in time with the other, crushing against one another in lustful passion that had longed to be fulfilled. A tongue forced its way into his mouth, instantly seeking out his own before they met; entwining around the other as pleasure rolled over them both.

**As years go by****  
****I race the clock with you****  
****But if you died right now****  
****You know that I'd die to****  
****I'd die too**

The screams for air began to infest his lungs as he grabbed a fistful of his partners shirt, pulling him against his own heated body before he parted his lips from his, gasping for air as the waves of bliss beat against him. Biting his lip as he felt the husky breath of the other against his neck before the sensation of having his lips against his worked up skin suddenly gripped him.

He whimpered softly with enjoyment as his lover's lips and tongue softly caressed his neck, giving him a brief moment to calm himself from the rough ecstasy that was previously gallivanting through him.

**You remind me of the times****  
****When I knew who I was (I was)****  
****But still the second hand will catch us****  
****Like it always does**

His partner grinned when he felt the youth relax in his hold and using it as some sort of cue, he bit down on his supple skin, drawing tiny drops of blood that he instantly sucked upon.

Back arched instantly at the stir of feelings racing through him, the mixture of pleasure and pain being something he had never felt, and he loved it. His fingers curled further as he grasped the shirt of his love tighter, bringing him close as he tilted his head to the side giving his partner more access to his neck.

**We'll make the same mistakes****  
****I'll take the fall for you****  
****I hope you need this now****  
****Cause I know I still do**

Taking it as an invitation the taller one smirked with satisfaction as he licked up the others neck, tracing lightly with his tongue that sent tingling shivers down his lover's spine.

He moaned out in approval and pure pleasure as he absentmindedly pressed his hips forward into his, his body overwhelmed with heat as he tilted his head back forward, chocolate depths merging with the darker sort of his own. The light leaned forward slightly, his forehead resting against the others as they breathed heavily, the silence grasping them both, yet they knew exactly what the other was saying... What the other was pleading.

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)****  
****I'll spill my heart for you****  
****Until the day I die (Until the day I die)****  
****I'll spill my heart for you**

Without warning or slight hesitation the darker half pinned the youth to the wall behind them, smashing his kiss-swollen lips to his in a licentious kiss. He moaned into the taller ones mouth, his back arching as he pressed his body to the others; feeling the heat rise between them as the blissfulness rapidly grew more and more. Their tongues coiled round one another in lustful passion as his hands slyly slipped up the back of his lovers shirt, tracing circles with his index fingers across the light's hot skin. A moan of pleasure escaped the teen as he parted his lips from the darker other, feeling the thrill of his lover's obvious excitement against his.

**Should I bite my tongue?****  
****Until blood soaks my shirt****  
****We'll never fall apart****  
****Tell me why this hurts so much**

A small whimper escaped the hikari as his darker half traced his jaw line with his tongue eventually nibbling softly on his earlobe as his hands moved down to the others lower back. The cotton haired youth moaned louder, the waves of pleasure taking control of him as his chocolate depths rolled back; half lidded from the tingling sensation of his lover pressed against him.

**My hands are at your throat****  
****And I think I hate you****  
****But still we'll say, "remember when"****  
****Just like we always do****  
****Just like we always do**

The spirit suddenly changed his actions as hands moved to the side, gripping the light's hips, almost utterly painful, but the roughness simply added to the desirable passion; as he pressed his lips to his, pounding against the other in heated lust. The yearning feeling that gripped the youth for more contact began to over whelm him. Losing his patience and self-control as his heart pounded against his chest, the hikari grabbed the others shoulders and dragged him down closer, thus making him pin himself forcefully against the cold, painted wall.

The taller one smirked with satisfaction as he slipped his tongue past parted lips, loving the sensation on knowing he could drive such shy, pure innocence completely feral for their sinful contact.

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)****  
****I'll spill my heart for you****  
****Until the day I die (Until the day I die)****  
****I'll spill my heart for you**

The temperature rose, in the room as well as between the two, the heat simply radiating off of them. Yami and hikari lost in their own world of ecstasy and bliss and nothing and no one would bring them from the feeling of having their other half so close, so intimate.

Hips thrust forward to meet the others who pushed back, restraining the lighter half back against the wall. Delicate hands moved up his lovers back to the underside of his brilliant white hair and tangled his fingers within the softness; feeling the heat that soaked the spirit.

**My hands are at your throat****  
****And I think I hate you****  
****We made the same mistakes****  
****Mistakes like friends do****  
****My hands are at your throat****  
****And I think I hate you****  
****We made the same mistakes****  
****Made the same mistakes**

Lips parted for air and to let out the laboured scream that was compressed within the youth. His eyes shut and head tilted back, completely lost in pleasure as the dark moved down the centre of his neck; licking up his throat in a teasing manner.

Their obvious excitement grinded against one another in a thirsty passion of desire as hands gripped the other, his harsh breath intensifying. The spirit increased his roughness on the youth; longing for more skin on skin he put his foot between the teens, and moved it to the side to part his light's legs. He pushed his hips to his young lovers harder than before, which was the trigger that suddenly snapped inside the hikari

"Bakura!" the lighter half screamed out for more, pulling him in closer, wanting him to go further.

The dark smirked to know he could make the blameless Ryou gag for him to go that milestone further, hearing his hoarse voice scream his name sent a new sensation through his heated body.

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)****  
****I'll spill my heart for you, for you****  
****Until the day I die (Until the day I die)****  
****I'll spill my heart for you****  
****Until the day I die (Until the day I die)****  
****Until the day I die!**

* * *

**The End! Heheh **

**Carry on being great Shinigamitenshi!! -hugs-**

**S4K**


End file.
